


mouthful

by serendipitee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT7, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: When he gets it done, the ripple it sends through the rest of the group isn’t immediately obvious.
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 153





	mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough mark with a tongue piercing fic and that's just cruel

When he gets it done, the ripple it sends through the rest of the group isn’t immediately obvious.

Well, not for everybody. Not for Jaebeom, mostly. Jaebeom likes to think he’s a little less of an open book than some of the others. Like, for example, Yugyeom:

“Are you sure it’s a good idea, hyung?” he had hedged when Mark brought it up to him, bright and excited about the concept.

“Are you sure having a big ass flower on your side is a good idea?” Mark challenged childishly, eyebrow up, mind already set. 

Yugyeom whined, but ultimately went along with it. Clung to his side when he went to the shop and held his elegant, strong hand as it shook and squeezed his with nerves before the deed was done.

“What do you think?” Mark asked, utterly delighted and high off of the rush of pain, sticking his tongue out at Yugyeom in the mirror. In the middle of the lurid, irritated muscle, a silver ball now sat, shiny with spit.

Yugyeom moved his messenger bag discreetly over his lap. “L-looks good!” he insisted, pitchy.

Yeah, no. Jaebeom’s not that bad. He’s not as bad as Jackson or Youngjae either:

“You know, back where I come from, this sort of thing where you sully what your parents so thoughtfully gave to you by birthing you is completely out of line,” Jackson insisted through the mirror in the green room for their first music show after It Happened, hands waving emphatically through the air to make his point. His cheeks were flushed from the effort.

“ _Wang Jiaer_ ,” Mark chided with a laugh from the couch where he was leaning into Youngjae as he played a mobile game, long legs over his lap, “you’re ridiculous. Does it not look cute?” He pouted and protruded the offending item from between pink-stained lips.

Jackson swallowed hard and grunted as his hairstylist poked at him with a pointed comb to stay still.

“What’s cute?” Youngjae asked absently, glancing up from Bloons TD. 

Mark stuck his tongue out at him, and he instantly blanched, eyes going wide for a split-second before he blinked. “Oh. That. Uh. Yep. Super cute.” He buried his face back into his phone immediately. He then wiped his suddenly sweaty palms one at a time against his jeans.

Bambam is slightly better at keeping a lid on it. 

Jaebeom doesn’t hear about or bear witness to Bambam’s Mark-adjacent mental breakdown. He only sees the components: a Mark solo Vlive backstage before a show with chunky layered silver necklaces, a black button down partially undone and messy hair. He spends a good chunk toward the end talking about getting his newest piercing. 

Jaebeom runs into Bambam on the way to the bathroom and his eyes look wild and shifty as he comes from the other end of the hallway, only making contact with Jaebeom once before they both duck into the room.

Bambam goes straight to the row of sinks and splashes water on his made-up face. “Nervous?” Jaebeom tries asking, worried about his maknae. 

When Jaebeom goes to rub a hand down his bowing back, Bambam jumps a foot in the air, completely on edge. “Nope! All good!” The back of his neck is red, and as Jaebeom squeezes his shoulder in another attempt at comfort he notices how Bambam shifts closer and closer to the sink, poorly concealing a situation in the front of his tight jeans.

And Jinyoung has the lid shut tight for a month before he seems to have any sort of feeling about it.

It doesn’t feel like anything special; just a regular day in the irregularity of their lives, tour planning and then dance practice for the upcoming comeback, a quick dinner together before everyone goes their separate ways to get in a few hours of shut-eye before another day of work. 

They get bingsu with matcha for dessert, much to Mark’s excitement, and the entire table falls oddly silent as he takes the first bite, rosy tongue reaching out to cup the spoon. He makes a small, high sound of approval as he tastes it that almost distracts from the way the piercing clicked against the metal, or the way he licks it absolutely clean before going in for another bite.

Jackson is the first to find his voice. “So…” he starts, forced lightness in his tone despite the heavy gaze in his eyes Mark is too busy eating to notice. “Do you think the cold would help that thing heal?”

Mark hums again, considering. “Maybe? But I think it’s mostly healed already.” He lolls the thing out of his mouth, playing the piercing against his teeth and bottom lip so it moves up and down a little as they all watch, utterly speechless. “See?” he giggles, mouth too occupied to enunciate. 

Next to Jaebeom, Jinyoung takes a deep, shuddering breath. He shifts, too sudden, and a thump comes from underneath the low table where Jaebeom is pretty sure he just hit his knee. It seems only Jaebeom notices, the rest of the boys slowly returning to normal conversation and helping themselves to a portion of the bingsu.

When Jinyoung sees him looking, he frowns deeply, rubbing at the sore spot. The jacket he had tied around his waist earlier was suddenly hanging over his thighs. “No. Say nothing.”

Jaebeom has to bite down his laugh.

Later on, Jaebeom tells him. “You’re cruel, did you know that?”

Mark looks up from his Switch with sharp, playful eyes. “I do. I seem to recall someone liking it that way.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes but crawls across Mark’s cozy bed all the same, threading his head between Mark’s uplifted arms to rest on his chest. Mark huffs, annoyed, but still tosses the console to the side, wrapping arms around Jaebeom’s shoulders and pulling fingers through his long hair. “Did you do it on purpose?” Jaebeom asks, nosing at his hyung’s neck.

Mark hums in consideration, leans his chin up to make it easier for Jaebeom to lay a soft kiss over his pulse point. “Mmm. Not really. Kind of a nice side-effect, though, don’t you think?”

Jaebeom shuffles closer, warm, half-hard against Mark’s thigh thinking about the strength of their friends’ reactions. “It sure is something.”

Mark’s only far enough away for Jaebeom to see the heat in his eyes when he looks down at him, an idea brewing in the deep darkness of his pupils. “Something good?”

Jaebeom gulps, then gasps as Mark rolls them over and grins something near feral with his piercing trapped between his teeth. “Yes,” Jaebeom breathes, head spinning. He’s dizzy with possibilities, and then with the way Mark licks hot and wet and metallic against his neck. “So good.”


End file.
